fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Legend of the Chaos Star Part 3
Main article: Super Mario Bros.: Legend of the Chaos Star When we last left off, Bowser was able to successfully create the Chaos Star, thanks to Dimentia and Dimention’s instructions. Eager to test its power, Bowser decided to have a sparring session with his minions, with not one of them managing to inflict any damage on him. The Koopa king was, of course, pleased with this result, and decided that he was going to make use of the Chaos Star’s power during his next attack on the Mushroom Kingdom. Knowing that Mario and Luigi’s birthday was the very next week, he decided that he was going to strike on that day, claiming that he’d give the two brothers a “birthday ‘bash’ they’ll never forget’”. ''One week later, several of Mario and Luigi’s friends were throwing a surprise party for them at Peach’s castle, in celebration of their birthday. Among these “friends” was Prince Mallow, ♥♪!?/Geno, Goombario, Lady Bow, Goombella, Madame Flurrie, and many others, including the shapeshifting Duplighost, Doopliss. When Princesses Peach/Toadstool and Daisy led Mario and Luigi to the castle, the two of them were in complete shock, as they had started to think that everyone forgot about their birthday. Unfortunately for Luigi, however, even though his name was in the “Happy Birthday” banner, mostly everyone turned their focus over to Mario, leaving the green-clad plumber distraught. Daisy then followed Luigi out of the castle in an attempt to cheer him up, and just when it seemed as if she was making some progress, the two of them ended up spotting Bowser and his fleet of airships, who were heading towards Peach’s castle to wreak havoc, as usual. Luigi then got the idea to take it upon himself to stop the Koopa Troop’s invasion of the Mushroom Kingdom on his own, without any help from Mario. He figured that by doing so, then he would finally get the recognition he felt he deserved. Wasting no time, Luigi began charging straight toward the fleet. Now, the question remains… Will Luigi truly be able to stop Bowser’s army on his own? Even if he does, will he have what it takes to stop the Koopa king himself, now that he has the power of the Chaos Star within his grasp? Find out as the saga continues in this exciting chapter of Super Mario Bros.: Legend of the Chaos Star! *Music Cue* Luigi: *Runs toward the cannon in Peach’s yard (from Super Mario 64) and jumps into it* Daisy: Luigi, please! Think this over! You don’t have to do this alone! What if you end up getting seriously hurt!? Luigi: There’s nothing to worry about, Daisy. Mario’s done this plenty of times, and if he could do it, then so could I! Daisy: I don’t doubt that for one second, but still… It doesn’t hurt to have a helping hand, just in case. I just can’t seem to shake the feeling that something terrible may happen… Luigi: … Daisy: Plus, you don’t have to prove anything to anyone. Really, you don’t. I think you’re fine just the way you are… Luigi: I appreciate your concern, Daisy, but my mind’s made up. This is something I simply must do. Daisy: … Luigi: There’s no need to worry. I’ll be okay, just trust me on this. Daisy: … *Sigh* Alright, if this is really what you want, then I won’t try to stop you anymore. Just come back in one piece, okay? Luigi: Okie dokey! Daisy: Good luck! After hopping into the cannon, Luigi aimed straight up at one of the airships, and shot himself in its direction, landing smack in the middle of the dock. Just as Luigi was getting ready to proceed through the ship, four Koopa Troopas suddenly jumped out in front of him. Luigi: What the…? *They strike a pose, with the tips of their thumbs glowing* *Music Cue* Black: Here come the Koopa Bros.! Red: Yeah! Uh huh! Uh huh! We’re the coolest of cool! Luigi: … Yellow: Dude, check out the look on his face! Green: Yeah, he must be like, totally impressed! Black: Yeah, but who could blame him? We’re as cool as they come, so we just have that kinda affect on people, y’know? Luigi: *Rolls his eyes* Red: Totally! Anyway, that’s enough about our coolness for now. Why don’t we go ahead ‘n’ rough this shabby green mustached dude up, by showing him the super power of teamwork? It shouldn’t take very long… The dude looks like a total wimpola! Black: Rock on, dude! Luigi: I’m a wimp, you say!? Just you wait… You shall know the fury of the one and only Green Thunder, as he strikes like lightning! HAVE AT YOU! … (Wait a minute, what!? Where did that come from!?) *Music Cue* *The Koopa Brothers get behind their Bill Blasters, and start firing Bullet Bills at him* Luigi: *Starts dodging the Bullet Bills as he charges toward the Koopa Brothers* Wah! *Jumps over one of them* Whoo hoo! *Jumps over another* WAH HAAAA! *Jumps and flips over the last one* Yellow: Whoa! I gotta admit… This green dude’s pretty fast! Green: Yeah, and he could jump wicked high! Black: True, but we’ll still mop the floor with him! Right, Red? Red: Word up, man! *They keep firing* Meanwhile, at Peach’s castle… Bobbery: By Blabberton’s beard! What’s all the commotion out there!? Kooper: Yeah, I mean… Is someone firing cannons out there, or what? Daisy: *Comes in* You guys! You’ve gotta get out there, quickly! Birdo: We do? What’s going on out there, exactly? Daisy: Bowser and his army… They’re here! Everyone: WHAT!? Daisy: Not only that, but Luigi has decided to take on all of them by himself! Yoshi: I don’t get it… Why would he do that? He could have gotten us to help him, couldn’t he? Daisy: Well, yeah, but there’s a reason for what he did. You all remember how bummed out he was before he left? Toad: We remember, but we still have no clue what was bothering him, though. Birdo: Yeah, I mean… You think he’d have been happy about this surprise party that we all went through the trouble of planning out! *Some of the others say something in agreement with that* *Music Cue* Daisy: You guys still haven’t figured it out? Alright then, I’ll tell you. The reason Luigi left, is because he felt as if he was being overshadowed. The moment we walked through the door, just about everyone turned their focus over to Mario, and hardly gave Luigi a second glance, even though it’s his birthday, too. Mario: Oh… I had no idea… *The others say something similar* Daisy: He was very deeply hurt about this… So much, to the point where he began to feel as if he was worthless, and like everything he’s done for the kingdom over the years didn’t mean anything. From there, he figured that by stopping Bowser on his own, then he would finally be acknowledged as the hero he is. Vivian: I’m…so sorry we made him feel that way… Goombella: Yeah. I mean, like, that totally wasn’t our intention at all… *The others say something in agreement with that* Mario: Alrighty then. With that said, let’s –a- go help him out. *They start heading out the door* Daisy: Good luck, you guys! Shortly after they leave the castle… *Music Cue* ???: MARIOOOOOO! *Everyone looks around in confusion* Mario: Ugh, I hope that isn’t who I think it is… Watt: Look, up there! *They look up and spot Jr. Troopa flapping his wings, swooping towards Mario at high speed* Birdo: Hey, it’s that brat from before! Mario: Just as I thought… *Facepalm* Goombario: Pffft…! HAHAHAHA! It’s Jr. Troopa! I swear, that kid just doesn’t know when to quit! Jr. Troopa: I’VE GOT YOU NOW! THIS TIME, YOU’RE MIIIIIINE!!! *Starts to close in on him* Mario: *Ducks under him* Jr. Troopa: W-What the…!? Oh, no, oh, no! Pull back, pull back! *Tries to stop himself* SHOOOOOOOOOT!!! *Crashes into wall* Goombario: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Kooper: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Just about all the other Paper Mario 64 partners laugh at him, too* Jr. Troopa: Shut up! SHUT UUUUUUP! *They ignore him and keep laughing* Flurrie: Alright, I think that’s quite enough now! *Floats toward Jr. Troopa* Aww, are you alright, you adorable little thing? *Picks Jr. Troopa up and starts hugging him, unintentionally squeezing him in the process* Jr. Troopa: AAAAACCCKK…! Goombella: Y’know, he totally sounds like Grodus now! Don't you agree? Mario: Hee hee, good one! Bobbery: Yes, quite so! Vivian: Uh, Flurrie? Flurrie: Awwww, aren’t you just the most ADORABLE little thing I’ve ever laid eyes upon? Yes you are, yes you are! *Continues hugging him* Jr. Troopa: *Turning blue in the face* Vivian: Flurrie, I think you’re hurting him! Flurrie: Hmm? *Notices* Oh, my goodness! *Releases him* Jr. Troopa: *Starts gasping for air* Flurrie: You poor dear… I’m so sorry… Bow: There’s no need to be sorry about it. The little urchin’s been through worse, believe me. Jr. Troopa: *Marches toward Mario* You! Me! Let’s go! Right now! This is the day where we’ll finally settle this, once and for all! Mario: *Sigh* Look, I don’t have time for this. As always, you’ve picked one of the worse possible times to show up. Jr. Troopa: Yeah, yeah, whatever, chicken! Heard it all before! You’re only saying that because you know you’re gonna lose! Mario: *Rolls his eyes* Bombette: …Yeah, just like he lost the LAST six fights you’ve had? Moron. Jr. Troopa: Shut up, shut up! I wasn’t talking to you! Anyway, Mario, let’s go ahead and get this over with! Mario: *Sighs again* Alright, I’ll tell you what. I’ll accept your challenge and fight you again as soon as we’re finished stopping Bowser and his army. Does that sound good? Jr. Troopa: That’s fine with me! I’m gonna hold you to that. In fact… *Walks over to the porch and sits down* I’m gonna wait right here until you return, to make sure you don’t end up backing out on me! Mario: …Okie dokey, then. *Looks toward the others* ‘Ret ta go, everybody! *They take off* Meanwhile, back on the ship… *Music Cue* Luigi: *Jumps over a few more Bullet Bills, and stomps on all four of the Koopa Brothers, causing them to fall on their shells* Koopa Bros.: Uhhhhhh! Luigi: HAHA! Had enough yet? Red: Don’t get smug, pal! *Stands up* *The others do the same* Red: Just wait until you see our special technique! You ready, Bros? Black: Right on, dude! *They stack on top of one another* Koopa Bros.: COWABUNGA! After stacking on top of one another, the Koopa Brothers used their signature Shell Spin attack, moving towards Luigi at high speed. However, before they were able to come in contact with him, Luigi abruptly moved to the side, causing the four brothers to go plummeting off the airship. Green: Uh oh… Yellow: Not cool, dudes… Not cool… Koopa Bros.: WHOOOOOAAAAHHHH! Luigi: I’m –a- Luigi! Number one! *Does a victory pose, and proceeds through the ship* Meanwhile, in the yard of Peach’s castle… Watt: Hey, look, you guys! Aren’t those the um, Koopa Brothers? Bombette: *Looks* Yep, that’s them, alright. *They fall and splash into the water, and start flailing around* Vivian: Oh, my… Should we go help them? Bombette: Are you kidding? I say we just leave them there. The water isn’t that deep, anyway. Even if it was, those idiots could drown for all I care. Goombario: I’ll take it that you haven’t quite forgiven them for that…incident a while back? Bombette: Of course not. After all, I was among one of the many Bob-ombs that they enslaved. Vivian: Oh… I’m sorry to hear that. Bombette: Eh, don’t worry about it. Anyway, what do you say we go back to stopping Bowser, as we were about to do? *They each get into the cannon, one by one, and shoot themselves toward the airship(s)* ''Minute later, on board the ship, Luigi, after defeating the Koopa Brothers, has managed to get through the rest of Bowser’s minions, and was on his way to challenge the Koopa king, himself. *Music Cue* Army Hammer Bro.: *Enters the cabin* King Bowser, sir! I have something to report! *Salutes* Bowser: Yeah? What is it? Army Hammer Bro.: The green Mario Brother is onboard the ship! I repeat, the green Mario Brother is onboard the ship, and he's on his way in here right now, as we speak! Bowser: What, only Green ‘Stache? Is that all? What about Mario and all those other losers? Army Hammer Bro.: I’m afraid I don’t have that information as of yet, sir, but they should be showing up along with the green one pretty soon. Bowser: Well, alright then. I guess he’ll at least make a pretty nice warm-up, if nothing else. In the meantime… *Looks toward Dimentia and Dimention* Take the Purity Stars and deliver them to my kids’ castles, would you? Since one of those facet freaks are onboard the ship, I can’t risk having those react to the Chaos Star’s power and disable my invincibility, you know? Dimentia: We understand completely. You can count on us, O’ Great King Koopa! Dimention: Yes, that’s right. I just hope we’ll be back in time to witness your flawless victory, but until then… Adieu! *Warps away with half of the stars* Dimentia: Ta-ta! *Does the same* Bowser: While they’re busy with that, all we have to do is play the waiting game for Green ‘Stache to show up… Luigi: *Enters* Kamek: Well, well! That was rather convenient, wouldn’t you say? Kammy: Yes, I’ll say! Bowser: BWAHAHAHAHA! I’ve gotta hand it to you! You definitely surprised me… Not only did you get through all minions, but you did it all by yourself! I’m impressed, I really am, but unfortunately for you, Green ‘Stache, this is the end of the line! Luigi: Yes, for YOU, that is! Bowser: Pfffft! Don’t make me laugh! You don’t have a CLUE what you’re up against THIS time, little man! Kammy: Mweh heh heh! That’s right! Recently, Lord Bowser has obtained ultimate, unfathomable power, which neither you OR your brother could deal with this time! Kamek: Kah ha ha ha! Precisely! This time around, your chances for victory are virtually non-existent! Luigi: We’ll just see about that now, won’t we? Bowser: BWAHAHAHAHA! Alright then, tough guy! Let’s go! You’ll make a nice tune-up for when I stomp Mario into next week! With that said, Bowser started things off by blowing fire at Luigi, which he managed to dodge. Shortly after dodging, Luigi began preparing his super jump attack. As he was in the process of it, Bowser started charging toward him, attempting a shoulder-bash attack. Before he was able to come in contact, Luigi leaped high into the air and stomped on Bowser’s head. Unfortunately for him, however, it was ineffective. Luigi: W-What!? Bowser: BWAHAHAHAHA! I guess I forgot to tell you! *Holds out a large, clear-colored star object* You see this? It’s the source of the “unfathomable power” that Kammy told you about… The Chaos Star! Whoever absorbs its power becomes practically unstoppable! Luigi: Momma-mia… This is like Count Bleck all over again! Bowser: BWAHAHAHAHA! Now do you understand what you’re up against? You might as well go ahead and call it quits! Luigi: I don’t think so! This battle’s not over until only one of us is left standing! Bowser: Have it your way then, chump! Minutes later into the battle… *Music Cue* Luigi: Ghhhhhh… *Holds his arm* Bowser: What, you thought you’d dent a shell as burly as this one? You thought you’d be able to smack down a huge, studly boss like me? HA! Whatta joke! *Backhands him* Luigi: UHHHHHH! *Falls and rolls across the floor* Bowser: BWAHAHAHAHA! With the power of the Chaos Star in my hands, nobody can stand in my way! Not you, not Mario, or anyone else! Speaking of which, I’ll be mopping the floor with him next, as soon as I’m finished stomping YOU into the next week! With you pesky plumbers out of the way, both Princess Peach and the Mushroom Kingdom will be mine at last! Luigi: Ghhhh… *Slowly rises up again, breathing hard* Bowser: So, you’ve still got some fight left in you… Not too shabby! Luigi: *Takes out a Fire Flower, and uses it to power up* Shortly after powering himself up with the Fire Flower, Luigi began to launch a barrage of fireballs at Bowser. He ended up launching so many of them, that a fiery explosion was created in the process. Luigi: There’s…plenty more where THAT came from! HAAAAAA! *Launches an even bigger one* *Another explosion occurs* Luigi: *Breathes hard* I think I…finally got him this time… ???: BWAHAHAHAHA! Guess again, you lasagna-lovin’ loser! Luigi: W-WHAT!? *The smoke clears, and Bowser is once again unscathed* Luigi: Momma-mia, you’ve gotta be kidding me! Bowser: Haven’t you gotten it through your head yet? Let me spell it out for you, drain-brain: I. Am. Invincible! I. Can. Not. Be. Beaten! Luigi: GRRR… *Takes out his hammer, charges toward Bowser, and slams the hammer onto his head with incredible force* Bowser: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, wow! You just don’t know when to give up, do you? *Grabs him up by the collar of his shirt, and starts walking toward the edge of the airship* Luigi: *Starts jerking away* Bowser: This little warm-up of ours has been fun, but unfortunately for you, little man, it’s hardly worth my time to even toy with you anymore! So, Green ‘Stache, you got any last words? Luigi: *Spits in his face* Bowser: GAH! *Wipes it off* Oh, now that does it! *Raises his fist, getting ready to punch him* Luigi: …! *Closes his eyes* *The door behind them suddenly flings open as Bowser’s about to send Luigi flying* Bowser: What the…!? *Turns around* Luigi: M-Mario...it’s…you guys… Mario: Yes… Daisy told us that you went to stop Bowser and his army all by yourself, so we came here as quickly as we could! Vivian: Yeah, she was very worried about you… Bowser: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, well… Look who’s finally decided to show up! I was really having some good laughs with your brother a little while ago… Care to get in on the fun? Mario: *Glares* Bowser: Ooh, scary! Mario: Put him down! Flurrie: Yes, you drop him this instant! *The others say something similar* Bowser: Oh, I’m sorry, what’s that? You want me to drop him? Sure, no problem! *Drops him* Luigi: WAAAAAAAHHH! Mario: LUIGI!!! *Gets a running start, slides over to the deck, and grabs his hand* Don’t worry, I’ve got you! Bowser: Or do you? *Walks over to them* *The others start charging toward Bowser* Bowser: *Blows fire at them, blocking their path* You stay out of it and wait your turn! Now, where were we? *Turns to the Mario Bros. again* Ah, right, I remember! By the way, Happy Birthday! I hope you two enjoyed it while it lasted! *Kicks Mario and sends him flying, causing him to lose his grip on Luigi in the process* Mario: MOMMA-MIAAAAAAA! Luigi: WAH, WAH, WAH, WAH, WAH, WAH! *Falls* Everyone: MARIO!!! LUIGI!!! Bowser: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Kammy: Mweh heh heh heh! Kamek: Kah hah ha ha ha! Army Hammer Bro.: HAHAHAHAHA! Despite Luigi’s efforts to save the Mushroom Kingdom on his own, he was no match for Bowser and the overwhelming power of the Chaos Star. To add insult to injury, he and Mario ended up getting sent flying/falling from the airships high altitude. What has become of the two brothers? What about the rest of them? Will they have what it takes to stop the Koopa king, or does a similar “fate” await them? Exactly what is the secret to these “Purity Stars”, which are apparently the key(s) to stopping the Chaos Star’s power? Find out as the saga continues in the next exciting chapter of Super Mario Bros.: Legend of the Chaos Star! '''To be continued…''' Navigation Previous|Home|Next Category:Stories Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction